


Brother

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers First & Foremost, Gen, No Greater Bond, Than That of Brothers, Until the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Forgive me, for what you are about to read. I had Brother stuck in my head for days, and I needed to get it out. The only way I know how to is to write, so I did. Completely unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.Here is a link to Jensen Ackles singing the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5i9sN44YZg , here is a link to the actual artist’s Youtube Video for the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61Wm_qlVD4Q.





	Brother

**Brother :  A person whom you are related to. Sometimes a role model, sometimes an ass, sometimes a friend. A person who you are stuck being related to until the day you die through good or bad (Definition via Urban Dictionary)  
**

* * *

One born January 24,1979, the other May 2,1983. Four years his senior, four years his junior. Born to a family who has so much history. Legacies, of Hunters & of Knowledge Seekers. Histories only discovered when they are older, but who histories they live out as the grow up. One brother who takes knowledge as his path, the other, hunting. Brother’s who no longer talk nothing more to be said, after all the shouting and swearing. Not until the cause of so many of their arguments reunites them.

> __**Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need  
>  We get a little restless from the searching  
>  Get a little worn down in between  
>  Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
>  Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea**
> 
> **_Brother, let me be your shelter_  
>  _Never leave you all alone_  
>  _I can be the one you call_  
>  _When you’re low_  
>  _Brother, let me be your fortress_  
>  _When the night winds are driving on_  
>  _Be the one to light the way_  
>  Bring you home**

Arguing, bickering, just like before, but still together, united in one cause. Searching for family, looking for the one that gave them life.The one who will also cause them death. Flames in the night sky, chasing demons and spirits away, but giving life to new ones. Despite the grief of loved ones lost and opportunities missed, they guide each other, one the brawn to the others brains. Their own personal lighthouse, keeping them true & steady. Even after the deal, separation is not on the cards, they need each other. They are a unit, brothers in arms, and in blood.

> __**Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart  
>  I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
>  Now my hands can’t reach that far  
>  I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone  
>  I know that in my weakness I am strong, but  
>  It’s your love that brings me home**
> 
> __**Brother, let me be your shelter  
>  Never leave you all alone  
>  I can be the one you call  
>  When you’re low  
>  Brother, let me be your fortress  
>  When the night winds are driving on  
>  Be the one to light the way  
>  Bring you home**

Facing trials and tribulations that push them to the brink. Failures making them doubt, rivalries coming to light. Seeds of doubt sown, mistrust growing like a weed. Death tears them apart, makes them harder, colder, tougher to love. Things change, and they aren’t who they used to be. But family is family, and they are all that they have, no matter what.

Weaknesses test just how strong they are, how hard they will fight. Blood is spilt, bruises form and lies are told. Words are twisted, and a brother walks away, to fight on his own. A car screeches to a halt, and tears fall, as brother’s make their peace. A bond is fixed, and truths are said, and they are each other’s home.

A new home is found, histories are discovered, and new enemies arise. There’s arguments, shouting, slamming of doors, and a few too many empty bottles. There’s new friends made, and lost, betrayal and heartbreak. A brother walks away, and new friendships tested. It’s death that brings them back together, and makes them learn to forgive, and try a little harder. To love a little deeper.

> __**And when you call and need me near  
>  Sayin’ where’d you go?  
>  Brother, I’m right here  
>  And on those days when the sky begins to fall  
>  You’re the blood of my blood  
>  We can get through it all**
> 
> __**Brother, let me be your shelter  
>  Never leave you all alone  
>  I can be the one you call  
>  When you’re feelin’ low  
>  Brother, let me be your fortress  
>  When the night winds are driving on  
>  Be the one to light the way  
>  Bring you home**

An old enemy brings out old insecurities, and opens once healed scars.  Nights of waking up to night terrors, and screams of painful memories. A brother trying his best to understand, and do the right thing. Losing faith in each other’s judgement, and rehashing the same argument over and over. Brother’s clashing, neither backing down, until…

The ultimate sacrifice is made, but he knows that heaven awaits, and he will see his brother again. Facing darkness head on, but doing it for the greater good.  A goodbye, that leaves a coldness in each of their hearts, as the say I love you the only way they know how. And then, then… After, after is heart wrenching shouts of his name, tears barely held back. A brother in mourning, whilst the other fights, and never gives up.

The enemy can torture, can try to pull them apart, but it’s never going to work. Because even in the darkest of days, when the world falls apart, there they are, standing tall. They has seen it all, been to hell and back, quite literally, and are still going strong, fighting the good fight, Brother beside Brother, fighting ‘til the end.

After everything, it’s his Brother that he will always protect. He’s the blood of his blood, and no matter who comes along, he is his brother. He will always be there for him, ‘til the very end.

> __**Brother, let me be your shelter  
>  ** **Never leave you all alone  
>  ** **I can be the one you call  
>  ** **When you’re feelin’ low  
>  ** **Brother, let me be your fortress  
>  ** **When the night winds are driving on  
>  ** **Be the one to light the way  
>  ** **Bring you home**
> 
> _****Be the one to light the way  
>  ** **Bring you home** ** _


End file.
